The End
by Fatuous One
Summary: A certain man wakes from a dreadful nightmare, only to find out that its reality. Sometimes, your shattered dreams are your own making, at other times, they're not... you hope. Spamfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto", (not that I'd WANT to at this point) that dubious honor goes to Kishimoto Masashi, and a few other affiliated companies that I don't care to name.

Warning: Spamfic.

---

Begin - The End

---

"G-gah…" The gasping sound came from a slightly greasy-haired man as he shot awake, stumbling out of his bed and hitting the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"That…" The man coughed. "That was a HORRIBLE nightmare… heheh… there's no way that would happen."

Standing up, the man stretched his back, giving a satisfied grunt as it gave a 'pop'. Sighing, the man sat on his bed, somewhat tired as he tried to shake off the dream.

"There's… just NO way that would happen. All my dreams, ideas and hopes all gone up in flames, just to satisfy a small-end, brainless crowd… no, no that would NEVER happen." Finally putting himself at ease, the man laid back onto the bed, hoping to get a few

"I'm afraid it did." The voice caused the greasy-haired man to give out a shrill scream and topple out of his bed once more.

"W-w-who the hell are you!" Still slightly shrill, his voice was far from even as he frantically searched for the speaker.

"Me? Nobody important…" The greasy-haired man screamed again as a shadow detached itself from the wall. "However, besides that, I'll let you know… all of your nightmares… are real."

"Real? No… NO!" The man shot up from the ground and run over to the shadow, shaking it furiously. "That… that CAN'T be true. I'd NEVER do that, NEVER."

"Oh, but you did." The shadow said, amused. "All of your nightmares are reality, and there is nothing you can do about it, it's already been taken out of your hands… all your rights to it have been given up… Kishimoto-san."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kishimoto Masashi screamed, a truly depraved wail of horror. "I DIDN'T… I COULDN'T do that to Naruto… I was just getting to the good part and now… now!"

"Yes, it is as you think. Naruto is over, and all your true fans hate you utterly. All you have left is… the yaoi fan girls. They love you, by the way, the way you ended Naruto was… perfect to them."

The shadow walked over to the desk beside the bed, pulling out a pink letter out of the drawer. Unfolding the piece of paper, the shadow started to read it in a high-pitched voice.

"Dear Kishimoto-san. I don't want to seem too fangirl-ish, but Oh-Em-Gee Oh-Em-Gee, you are SO awesome. I LOVED the way you ended your long running series, 'Naruto'. Having Sasuke and Naruto end up like that, with TONS of man babies running around from their mutual love, was just completely HOT. I think I got off a little! Oh-Em-Gee! I hope you don't think I'm a pervert for writing that!"

At this point, Kishimoto was holding his head, curled onto the ground whimpering "No…no…no…no…no…"

Heedless, the shadow continued.

"Well, I hope you are feeling good, and I'm definitely looking forward to the sequel you promised. Especially the part where you said that it'd be centered on Naruto and Sasuke's children, with an incest pairing planned!

Signed, your devoted fan, Michelle."

"That was in English, by the way." The shadow finished.

"NO! I'M NOT WRITING A SEQUEL!" Kishimoto screamed, his sanity snapping as he jumped out the nearby window… and down ten floors onto the concrete ground.

The shadow, giving an amused smirked at the splattered corpse on the ground, walked over to the desk full of half-finished outlines of the sequel of Naruto, "Nathan". With a small flick of its finger, the papers were turned to ash.

"W-what!" The maid stared at the shadow and the broken window in horror. "Y-you…!"

Right before she screamed, the shadow stared into her eyes, its own eyes spinning.

"I, do not exist. Kishimoto-san jumped out the window, only screaming, 'I'm not writing a sequel'. Apparently, the pressure got to be too much for the poor man."

The hapless maid could only nod along with the shadow's words, drool slipping out of her mouth as she stared into its red pin wheel-like eyes.

"You'll need to phone the police now, let them know that there's been a suicide."

And the maid did just that, leaving the shadow in the soon-to-be crime scene. It would be left as a suicide, the pressure of writing the sequel to the popular yaoi series "Naruto" getting to be too much for the poor man.

His job done, Uchiha Itachi smiled, and then dissipated, returning back to his own world. While it had actually taken very little doing, discounting controlling his immense anger when he had found out that the creator of his world was just a small, powerlessly man in another world… But that was neither here nor there. It took very little doing to leave his own world, seeing as how the man made the Sharingan so obscenely powerful. And after that, 'convincing' the man that turning the series into full-out yaoi was a good idea wasn't very difficult at all, or that the Sasuke/Naruto pairing was needed.

All of this? Well, it left a crazed world, full of hybrid creatures that, with their creator dead, would actually let reality set in, and then would go out of control. The half-bijuu creatures and all the other bloodlines that had been mixed together with humans would leave many, many powerful beings, and they would not be constrained by a single man with delusions of grandeur. Finally, a true measure of his capacity was at hand. Granted, he DID have plans for his brother, some time ago, but this way was so much better, and it left his brother little more then a boy-toy, a fitting end to him. Of course, with Kishimoto gone, Itachi was sure that Sasuke would soon regain his sanity, and that would be a VERY amusing scene indeed. And Itachi did not want to miss it, of course, there are a hundred other things he didn't want to miss either, but was easily solved with the Sharingan.

Ahh, so much to do… so much to do…

---

End - The End

---


End file.
